Two worlds cross
by maddie-raeilt
Summary: Twilight/buffy crossover. bella's word suddenly mixes with Buffy's but heres the thing the vampires in each exsist. what happens when they meet? Better than summary. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dot own anything.**

**A/N: ok so this is my first fanfic I read a lot and decided to try one. This is a twilight Buffy the vampire slayer cross over. It takes place right after new moon instead of Eclipse. Enjoy.**

**Introduction**

Bella pov: 

Today started like any normal day, I woke up, went to school, and rode home with Edward. We decided to take visit our meadow since we hadn't been there for a while maybe only a time or two in the month and a half Edward has been back. Had we known that visit would change everything, Edward would've not gone, I, however, would not have missed it. 

Chapter one: meeting

It was the middle of the night on our way to the meadow. That is when Edward and I leave my house these days. I am still grounded for taking off to italy for the whole Volturi thing. We were almost there when all of the sudden Edward stopped. Up ahead I could see lights, lots of lights, the amount of lights Alice would use for a special occasion. Oh no. Alice was planning something this could _Not _be good. That is when Edward set me down on my feet and took my hand. We were walking human pace and I was about to ask why when we reached the lights. All of the Edward released my hand and turned to face me. Now I was confused. He locked his gaze with mine and slid down onto one knee with my left hand in his right. Oh no. No No No . This could not be happening help!

Then he started talking, "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you-" He never finished because as soon as he got the far and ear piercing scream broke the silence that surrounded us. We looked around to see what was going on. I knew that Edward was probably wondering how some one could get so close without him hearing their mind. Just as that happened some one came flying into the clearing and landing with a thud. They stood up in a fighting position and a blond girl maybe about my age walked into the clearing holding a wooden stake. At this Edward started laughing. That drew the attention o both of the strangers. When they turned our way I noticed that one had something wrong with their face and had fangs. This looked like a tv vampire and the girl took this distraction and sneaked up behind the creature and stuck the stake right into their heart and they turned to dust just before my eyes. Edward, who had been watching from him rolling position on the ground immediately froze. He seemed stunned. He got up and slowly approached the girl. He was about two yards away, and I a foot behind him, when the girl noticed us. 

"How did that happen?!" Edward asked still in shock. The girl told us not to worry and started to walk away when Edward appeared in front of her. Now it was her turn to be shocked and confused.

" Oh fantastic! Is everyone I meet some sort of creature?" she asked sarcastically before throwing a punch. Edward easily dodged it but made no attempt to hit her back. This continued for about five minutes when finally the girl gave up. She stood there slightly out of breath. 

"How did you do that? What was that? Who are you? Why are you out in the middle of the woods this late?" She bombarded us with questions. 

Edward hesitated for a moment and the answered simply " I could ask you all of the same questions." and then she took a step back. 

"I came here to get away from demons and hell mouths and I show up and the first thing I meet when I get off the plane is a vampire. I follow him for a while and just as he is about to kill some one I go in for a fight. He gets away and I chase him out into the woods thinking no one in their right mind would be out in the woods right now if they don't have death wish and arent already dead. Some when ive almost got him I see lights, lots and lots of lights. So I throw him and walk after him. I walking into this lighted clearing and suddenly someone is laughing. I kill one I was chasing. And then the insane person laughing has like super speed or something. Is my life just awesome or what? So now are you going to tell me what you are and why the hell you are in the woods at two in the morning?" She said this all seeming like she was talkin to herself than us until the questions at the end. I stood there comprehending what she had said. Hellmouths? Demons? 

Edward however did not hesitate to respond like I did. " What are you talking about hell mouths and demons and I am out here because I can be this is where I like to come. She is grounded so we sneek out and how did that thing turn to dust?"

"It was a vampire, I put a wooden stake in its heart, and it went poof. I thought all creatures at least knew vampires. This really is a small town-" 

"What are you talking about? That wasn't a vampire! I'm a vampire and stakes don't even pierce my skin. You have something terribly mistaken if you think that thing is really a vampire." Edward said with a bit of humor at the end.

"Well I guess we need to see about that, don't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed let me know if there is anything I can do better. Sorry if this chapter moves slowly.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything.**

Bella pov:

While Edward and the girl were having the conversation I stood there completely aw-struck. This girl just made a person/creature/vampire thing turn into dust. This was just like a movie. Edward just told her he was a vampire! As soon as I realized what was truly going on, I started to feel dizzy. Then everything went black.

I could here voices coming from around me but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. I did know that it was just Edward and the girl though. I felt cold arms around me. Then I felt warm arms. I was being tugged between them and I heard yelling and arguing and suddenly there was a new voice. Alice. As she showed up I was able to hear clear words.

"She will wake up in 10 seconds. Nothing to worry about. Nice to meet you I'm Alice, and you are?" She said in her usual happy tone. There was a pause in the conversation and during this pause I opened my eyes. As they opened I saw that I was being held by both the girl and Edward. The girl was glaring daggers at Edward while was looking at me with pure fear in his eyes. Next to us Alice was standing with her hand out-stretched waiting for the girl to shake it. Suddenly the girl turned around to look at Alice instead of Edward.

"Why the hell are there a bunch of people out in the woods in the middle of the night!? Is this whole town crazy or is it just you three?!"

"Allow me to explain, you say you know vampires, well you obviously don't. My name is Edward and this is my sister Alice. We are vampires and are not killed by wooden stakes" he stopped and smiled liked he was enjoying an inside joke, but quikly continued "We feed on animals not humans so you are in no danger around us and neither are the other humans of the town. This here is my girlfriend, Bella. She is human, however, she is very educated in the area of vampires and werewolves. Now I have answered some of your questions, so now would you please answer me some of mine." As he said this I could not help but to be reminded of Carlisle. He spoke so calmly and very maturely. I stood there, in a way dazzled by the way he was acting but soon snapped out of it when the girl started to talk.

"Well, _Edward, _you must be mistaken and delusional. First off, I'm Buffy. I have spet the last five years of my life constantly slaying demons and _staking _vampires. That's actually why they call me the slayer this whole chosen one thing. Really kind of annoying, but anyway, if you are so confident that a stake wont kill you, why don't we test that theory?"

At this point I decided that I should speak up because I realized I probably knew the most helpful information at this point. "Um, Buffy, hi I'm Bella, like Edward said. It is true they are vampires but a stake wont hurt them. They are a different kind then the stereotype most humans know. When I was first researching them I came across this thing called the council. They supposedly help the slayer or something like that. Is that the slayer you are claiming to be?" At this point all three of them were staring at me with a dumbstruck look on their face. Edward covered it up quickly, and then Buffy snapped out of it. Alice was still shocked though.

"Um, yeah, but you have the whole council thing way wrong. But how did you find their website, not even willow could that? And you do realize that your boyfriend and this girl here are _vampires, _right? You must have a death wish, in which case my first assumption about people in the woods was right." She said this all kind of sarcastically and it seemed to me she was still talking more to herself.

" I already told you I don't harm humans, so she wouldn't have to have a _death wish_. So if you are this slayer you claim to be then why don't you know about our kind? It seems it would only make sense-" He probably had more to say but was not allowed to finish because Alice interrupted.

" She doesn't know about us because we have never exposed ourselves the Volturi make sure of it." I shuddered at the thought of the Volturi, but quickly shook the thought away.

"So it would seem that there are two different types of vampires that roam the world. I would love to know more about this. But I just realized that I still have to get home before Charlie wakes up and you are obviously human enough to need sleep so we should head back and finish this in the morning. Now, where are you staying or do you need a place?" Once again the faces around me were shocked and I couldn't help but laugh. That spread confusion across the shocked looks on their faces. All of the sudden Alice straightened out here face and I saw Edward give a small nod. I would have to ask him about that later.

When Buffy recovered from the slight shock and confusion she answered my questions, "Um, well, I can find a place to stay I guess. Since this place isn't as calm as I had hoped I will be patrolling tomorrow night just after sundown. Probably forks cemetery. We can talk some more then."

I saw the question coming from both Alice and Edward so I quickly responded. " Um, Buffy sunlight isn't a problem for these guys, and besides its practically always cloudy here. There is no need to patrol because there are not normally any of your vampires around here. That one must have followed from where ever you came from. And there is no need to stay some where else. You can stay with me. It will be one night on the floor and then we will work it out from there if that is okay with you?" I said the last part as a question as to not sound to full of myself or anything and to give her a choice.

She graciously excepted and we headed back to my house. Edward carried me and Alice stayed behind with Buffy. When we got home I set up a sleeping bag and  
pillows oon the side of my bed that Charlie can't see if he checks on me. I went to bed in Edwards arms waiting for the girl.

**A/N: So there was that chapter. review and tell me what you think and what to do differently. Also let me know what should happen next because i havent quite decided but i have ideas. the more ideas i get the faster i will update but it will definently be in the next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry I took so long to update. But school started and I got sick and I had issues with one of my best friends. But here it is chapter 3.**

When I woke up the next morning, I was surprised to find that I was alone on my bed. There were no cold arms around me. Just when I was about to start worrying, I opened my eyes and it all came back to me. The meadow. The "vampire slayer" and the fact that she was sleeping on my floor. It was Saturday, luckily, and I would have plenty of time to come up with an explanation for Charlie, because he was going fishing with Billy.

I decided to get up and take a shower before the Buffy woke up. I got out of bed quietly and grabbed my bag of bathroom stuff. I tip-toed to the bathroom and got in the shower. The hot water felt so good on my skin. That's when I got lost in a train of thought. I started to think about Edward being cold. But this reminded me of how hot Jacob's skin always was. Jacob. Jacob hadn't talked to me since the incident with the motorcycle. I continually called him, but eventually Billy would just tell me he didn't want to talk to me. I missed him, he was my best friend, or at least he used to be.

Abruptly, I was brought out of my train of thought when the hot water turned freezing. I quickly got out and got dressed. I brushed through my wet hair and walked as quietly as I could back to my room. However, when I was reaching for the door knob, the door opened quickly and I fell into the door way. I was caught roughly about six inches above the ground. Buffy had her hands under my arms and then she lightly set me down on the ground. She walked around the front of me and extended her hand.

"Need some help up?" She said, pressing her lips together to hide the laughter she wanted to release. I took her hand and she hauled me up. I mumbled my thanks and continued to walk into my room. "I'm sorry; I wouldn't have opened the door if I knew that you were right there. Now let me ask you, are you always so clumsy? I mean a normal person would not have fallen if the door opened but you managed to almost completely do a face plant. "She kept going on and on about things until she realized I kind of tuned her out and then I turned to look at her and she trailed off. " Well, if you were always that clumsy then you… should… .." And she stopped.

"Are you hungry?" I asked walking out of my bedroom and starting down the stairs.

"Well, actually, yes. I am. Do you mind?"She responded. By this time we were down the stairs and in the kitchen. I had poured a bowl of cereal and she had the box in her hands.

"The bowls are over there." I said pointing to a cabinet behind her head. She poured her cereal and sat down. "I'm just curious, but why are you in Forks, I mean, honestly, why Forks?"

"Well, I came here because the hell mouth I came from was always sunny. It seemed appropriate to come here, where the sun isn't always out." was her simple response. Then she added "It seemed like here was the opposite of there. Like it might actually give me a chance to relax and not be the stupid slayer. And that was going so well, that is until ran into your_ boyfriend_ and his family." She spat the word boyfriend which was quite forward of her but I brushed it off and she continued. 

"Which reminds me this was laying on your night stand this morning." AS she was speaking she held out a note. On it in Edward's elegant script was written:

_**Sorry I was not there when you woke up. Carlisle called a family**_

_**meeting to discuss the girl from last night. I will be there at ten or sooner.**_

_**With love, Edward**_

I looked over at the clock, 9:30. Edward would be back soon. "Thanks." I stood up and took my dishes over to the sink. I set them down and walked back over to the table. "If you want to take a shower, it's upstairs. You can borrow some of my clothes if you want."

"Oh, no, that's okay. I mean, yes I'll take shower but I have my own clothes. I just left them, oh, I guess I kind of never got them after I got off the plane. I mean right when I got off there was that vampire and I was just going to kill him and go back but I guess I kind of got side tracked with you and your boyfriend and his sister. Then I came here and went to bed and, oh! I have to get my suit case I had important stuff in there. Can I borrow a car?"

Just as she finished Edward silently walked in, kissed me on the cheek, and turned too Buffy. "My sister has retrieved your bag from the airport. She went last night after you came here. It is sitting by the doorway."Then he turned back to me. "Love, I need to talk to you. " Back to Buffy, "Will you excuse us for one moment please."

"Oh, yea, of course. I'm gonna go take my shower. Thanks for my suitcase." With that she got up and exited the room. Edward turned to me and began talking.

"Well, today will be interesting. It seems the girl is telling the truth. You saw what she did last night, I don't believe there is any way she could be is lying. But I do have to say that the Volturi," I shuddered at the name, "are doing quite well at their job. Considering that a girl that fights vampires doesn't even know about our 'race.' That is quite impressive. But, love, we are going to have to question her, would you like to be there?" I nodded "I'm sure she'll have some questions about us too. You may get to learn a little more about us with her." As he said this the crooked grin that I love crept across his face. We heard the shower cut on upstairs and I turned around to look up the stairs. Edwards arms were still around my waist and he bent down and touched his cool lips to my neck. I turned back around and he moved his cold lips up to mine. I actually managed to remember to breath this time so the kiss lasted longer than normal. When all of the sudden I heard a throat clear. Edward brooke the kiss and left me gasping for much needed air. I turned to see Alice standing there with a large grin on her little pixie face. Oh, no! That grin could only mean one thing.

Shopping.

**A/N: I know nothing really happened but the action will start soon**


End file.
